sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Гражданская война в Испании
: Эта статья о гражданской войне в Испании 1936—1939 годов. См. также Гражданская война в Испании, 1820—1823. Гражданская война в Испании (июль 1936 — апрель 1939) явилась конфликтом, в котором Вторая Испанская Республика и политические группы левого крыла боролись против националистов правого крыла — повстанцев под лидерством генерала Франсиско Франко, который в результате преуспел в свержении Республиканского правительства и в установлении личной диктатуры. Гражданская война явилась результатом сложных политических, экономических и культурных различий между «Двумя Испаниями» (по выражению испанского писателя Антонио Мачадо, употреблённому в 1912 году). Республиканцы включили в себя как центристов, которые поддержали капиталистическую либеральную демократию так и коммунистов и анархистских революционеров; их силовая база лежала в преимущественно городских, промышленных регионах, таких как Астурия и Каталония. Гражданская война 18 июля 1936 началась гражданская война. Военные подняли восстание во всех крупных городах, но в нескольких, включая Мадрид, оно было быстро подавлено. В результате быстрой победы не вышло. Обе стороны начали массовые расстрелы своих политических противников, оказавшихся на «неправильной стороне». Первоначально, лидером мятежников был не Франко, а генерал Санхурхо. Но сразу же после начала восстания он погиб в авиакатастрофе. Так как ни одна сторона не смогла одержать победу, началось медленное накопление сил. Республиканское правительство быстро радикализировалось, коммунисты играли всё более заметную роль в нём. Коммунистическая партия Испании выросла с 20 тыс. человек в 1936 г. до 300 тыс. чел. к началу 1937 г. Националисты эволюционировали в обратную сторону. В то время, как республиканцы обратились за военной помощью к СССР, националистам помощь была оказана Италией и Германией. thumbnail|150px|right| НКВД и Коминтерн начали вербовку людей в антифашистские интербригады, которые впоследствии стали самыми боеспособными частями республиканцев. Хотя в них сражались люди разных политических взглядов, но всё же коммунисты в них играли главную роль. Мы ехали шагом, Мы мчались в боях, И "Яблочко"-песню Держали в зубах. Ах, песенку эту Доныне хранит Трава молодая - Степной малахит. Но песню иную О дальней земле Возил мой приятель С собою в седле. Он пел, озирая Родные края: "Гренада, Гренада, Гренада моя!" Он песенку эту Твердил наизусть... Откуда у хлопца Испанская грусть? Ответь, Александровск, И, Харьков, ответь: Давно ль по-испански Вы начали петь? Об ирландцах, сражавшихся на стороне республиканцев, можно узнать из статьи ''Viva la Quince Brigada'' (версия Кристи Мура). На стороне Франко тоже сражались добровольцы из разных стран, не только из Италии и Германии, но и из Ирландии, а также русские эмигранты. Если пропаганда одной стороны представляла эту войну как «борьбу с силами фашизма и реакции», то с другой стороны это виделось как «крестовый поход против красных орд». Франко, в отличие от Муссолини и Гитлера, был христианином-католиком, из-за чего, впоследствии между ними и возникла трещина. В результате трёхлетней гражданской войны победу одержали националисты. Ближе к концу войны наступило охлаждение в отношениях как у республиканцев с СССР, так и у Франко с Германией и Италией. Интербригады были расформированы и выведены из Испании примерно за полгода до конца войны, равно как и большая часть советских военных советников. Франко также предложил немецкому легиону «Кондор» вернуться на родину. В предверии всеми ожидаемой новой мировой войны Франко предпочитал оставаться нейтральным по отношению к западным странам. Территориальное развитие * Мятеж Франко в 1936 победил в Западной Испании, часть Южной Испании и Север были заняты позже. Страна Басков была у республиканцев до 1938. Наступление в 1938 отделило Каталонию от Мадридских республиканцев. Каталония присоединилась к Франко через несколько месяцев (январь 1939) Люди Республиканцы * Федерико Гарсиа Лорка * Эрнест Хемингуэй * Долорес Ибаррури * Джордж Оруэлл * Мигель де Унамуно Националисты * Франко, Франсиско * Москардо Итуарте, Хосе * Кабанельяс, Мигель * Санхурхо, Хосе * Мола, Эмилио * Кейпо де Льяно, Гонсало * Ягуэ, Хуан * Варела, Хосе Энрике Журналисты и шпионы * Илья Эренбург * Samuel Krafsur * Carl Marzani * Роберт Тальботт Миллер III * Пабло Неруда * Ким Филби * Артур Кёстлер * Иосиф Григулевич * Михаил Кольцов Политические партии и организации Народный Фронт См. также * ¡No pasarán! * Над всей Испанией безоблачное небо * Анархия в Испании * Бомбардировка Герники * Гражданская война * История Испании * История * Военная история * Война * Опосредованная война Ссылки * The Spanish Civil War, Джордж Оруэлл * Constitución de la República Española (1931) * Professor Marek Jan Chodakiewicz on The Spanish Civil War * A collection of essays by Albert and Vera Weisbord with about a dozen essays written during and about the Spanish Civil War. * Anarchism in the Spanish Revolution * The Anarcho-Statists of Spain, a different view of the anarchists in the Spanish Civil War * A reply to the above by an anarchist * A description, according to the Vatican, of the religious persecution suffered by Catholics during the Spanish Civil War (in Spanish). * A selection of photos of the life behind the front from the CNT photo archive at the International Institute of Social History * A History of the Spanish Civil War, excerpted from a U.S. government country study. * Spanish Civil War Info From Spartacus Educational * La Cucaracha, The Spanish Civil War Diary, an excellent, detailed, chronicle of the events of the war * American Jews in Spanish Civil War * Ronald Hilton, [http://historicaltextarchive.com/books.php?op=viewbook&bookid=11 Spain, 1931-36, From Monarchy to Civil War, An Eyewitness Account], * [http://www.columbia.edu/cu/history/pdf/chr_vol1.pdf Columbia Historical Review Dutch Involvement in the Spanish Civil War] * [http://question-everything.mahost.org/Archive/chomskyspain.html Noam Chomsky’s Objectivity and Liberal Scholarship] * Civil War Documentaries made by the CNT * Марк Васильев «Дневник советского военного консула в Барселоне (1936 год)» * Марк Васильев «Россия-Испания. Два пика революции между двумя мировыми войнами» Заметки Категория:История Испании Категория:Войны XX века an:Guerra Zebil Española ar:الحرب الأهلية الإسبانية ast:Guerra Civil Española bg:Гражданска война в Испания bs:Španski građanski rat ca:Guerra civil espanyola cs:Španělská občanská válka cy:Rhyfel Cartref Sbaen da:Spanske borgerkrig de:Spanischer Bürgerkrieg el:Ισπανικός Εμφύλιος en:Spanish Civil War eo:Hispana Enlanda Milito es:Guerra Civil Española et:Hispaania kodusõda eu:Espainiako Gerra Zibila fi:Espanjan sisällissota fr:Guerre d'Espagne gl:Guerra Civil Española he:מלחמת האזרחים בספרד hi:स्पेनी गृहयुद्ध hr:Španjolski građanski rat id:Perang Saudara Spanyol it:Guerra civile spagnola ja:スペイン内戦 lt:Ispanijos pilietinis karas lv:Spānijas pilsoņu karš mk:Шпанска граѓанска војна nds:Spaansche Börgerkrieg nl:Spaanse Burgeroorlog nn:Den spanske borgarkrigen no:Den spanske borgerkrig pl:Hiszpańska wojna domowa pt:Guerra Civil Espanhola ro:Războiul civil spaniol scn:Guerra civili spagnola sh:Španski građanski rat simple:Spanish Civil War sk:Španielska občianska vojna (1936) sl:Španska državljanska vojna sq:Lufta civile spanjolle sr:Шпански грађански рат sv:Spanska inbördeskriget tr:İspanya İç Savaşı wa:Guere civile espagnole zh:西班牙内战